


Quidditch Madness

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Oliver are managers of two opposing national English Quidditch teams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch Madness

Harry Potter was known to most of the Wizarding world as the Savior, the Boy Who Lived, The Conqueror, and many other capitalized titles. The people he was known as such to, however, were greatly addled in their wits. Because Harry Potter's most important title was the Captain.

"Oi, Captain Potter coming through!" Harry yelled.

"You suck!" a red and green-clad man yelled.

"And your colors clash!" Harry yelled back.

"Oliver," Harry announced as he threw himself in the manager's box, "One of your players verbally assaulted me! I demand recompense! Twenty points in our next game should do nicely."

"You know where you can stick those twenty points, Potter?"

"In the League Cup we're going to win this year, Wood."

Oliver's resulting smirk shot a pang of arousal through Harry, though his next words, "With two players injured already?" quenched it.

"Chang and Creevey will be set for the next game, no problem! It's you—with what's-his-name, Michaels—that'll have the problem. Heard you're playing a game of who can pay better with the Hollyhead Harpies for her contract."

Oliver stiffened. "They can keep her if she demands a Galleon above five thousand. We have Flint, who'll wallop your Seeker anyday."

"Oh we'll see about—"

"Boys!" rang out Harry's assistant's sharp voice. Ginny Weasley, heavily pregnant and in a fine temper, waddled in. "My kids are better behaved than you!"

"Your twins are negative three months old," Harry grumbled. "You can't compare us to them."

"I can and I will. Now sit down, the both of you. Oliver, good to see you again."

"Mrs. Thomas, a pleasure," he replied. "A bigger pleasure than—"

"Shut it now," she ordered.

Oliver feigned zipping his lips.

"Now," Ginny began, heavily glaring at them. "I'm going to leave and get something to drink. You two are going to remember that there's something more important that Quidditch, like friendship, good sportsmanship, and keeping your voices down so I can hear the game over your arguing." She left the room.

Harry and Oliver waited until the door shut behind her before they simultaneously said, "There's nothing more important than The Game."

Chortling, Harry conceded, "Maybe we're being a bit stupid. It's not even our teams that are playing.

"Five hour truce?" Oliver offered.

"Make it ten hours, since I doubt anyone's going to find the Snitch once it starts pouring rain."

Oliver grimaced. "They should be ashamed to be in the professional league."

Harry opened his mouth to say, "As should Puddlemere," but closed it. A truce was a truce. Besides, from Oliver's expression he knew exactly what Harry was going to say.

Besides, Harry thought, noticing Oliver's questioning expression, there were better things to be doing with their tongues than arguing.

After the game, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
